Along with the increase of incidence of hypertension, a sphygmomanometer has become an indispensable household appliance for the early detection of hypertension and the monitoring of a therapeutic effect. Currently, a commonly-used method for measuring a blood pressure mainly includes increasing pressure through inflation and reducing pressure through deflation, so as to monitor blood flow in an upper arm and determine a systolic pressure and a diastolic pressure, thereby to perform the blood pressure detection.
In order to prevent a detection result from being adversely affected by the movement of the arm, during the detection, it is necessary to ensure the arm is at rest, so the application of the above-mentioned detection method is limited.